After the Great War- DISCONTINUED
by The Famous Tiger Feathers
Summary: The Great War has happened and the clans won! in this story, lionblaze and cinderheart have kits. They live happily ever after...almost... in every clan, cats are being taken. Can the power of three save the cats?


**Chapter 1**

Lights flashed over the hills. Thunder screamed above the noise of the cats' yowls. Rain pattered their rough pelts, drenching them from head to paws. Cats screeched. The thunder clouds covered the usual bright shining moon, but tonight no light poked threw. "SILENCE!" a large white cat with jet black paws screamed above the thunder. Cats paused and looked up. "Thank you Blackstar." A well muscled tabby with amber eyes replied to the Shadowclan leader. Blackstar nodded. "As you all know, the Dark Forest had attacked three moons ago and we all recovered well. We all lost cats and we remember their presence." Thunderclan's leader Bramblestar called out. Cats glared at each other and separated clans and clans. "Mistystar, do you have anything to say?"

The silver she-cat sat up straighter and said, "Riverclan is copping well and prey is running well. Petalfur and Pebblefoot had three new kits: Weedkit, Rapidkit, and Fishkit." Riverclan cat's purred and many cats leaned toward a mottled gray tom. A brown tabby tom cleared his voice. "Windclan would like to welcome news to the clans!" Mistystar, Bramblestar, and Blackstar turned their heads toward Onestar and the valley below whispered like ripples. "Sol is dead! We found him mauled outside our territory. Otherwise, Crouchpaw and Larkpaw have received their warrior names. They are now Crouchstone and Larkpelt." The two young warriors dipped their heads in embarrassment and pride as the cats around them called their names. "Thunderclan welcomes two new litters of kits. Bumblestripe and Dovewing had Streakkit and Shimmerkit. Also, Cinderheart and Lionblaze had Mintkit, Owlkit, Vixenkit, Brookkit and Polarkit." Bramblestar said to the clans. Thunder crackled above, the clans yowled as rain poured harder. The lake rose higher, lapping at the cats paws. "Everyone go to camp!" Onestar yowled. Cats separated and tried to race across the tree-bridge. The waves thrashed over the log, throwing a Shadowclan cat over. "Dawnpelt!" Rowanclaw screeched and lunged toward her. He grabbed her scruff and hulled her up. As Dawnpelt climbed up and shakily stood up. She raced, pelts swishing with her father, Rowanclaw. The commotion died down as the cats raced back to their camp.

Lionblaze ducked threw the thorn barrier, and shook his pelt out. The rain pattered above his head. Lionblaze grumbled. Ducking his head low, he walked to the medicine den. Millie slept under the brambles, sheltered from the rain. Rain slightly dripped threw the dens roof. Lionblaze turned his head around and noticed for the first time that the den was crowded with many sick cats. His brother was near Brairlight, the crippled young warrior. She had grown sick as the storm started. Jayfeather had posted a watch on her while their mother, Leafpool, tended to the sick cats. Lionblaze walked towards Jayfeather and felt fear leaking from his gray pelt. "Jayfeather?" Jayfeather turned around, "It's too hard!" He whimpered, "So many sick cats! I can't keep up. I don't like being useless!" As Jayfeather confessed a screech sounded from behind them. Leafpool crooked her head down and picked up a limp less bundle of fur. _Streakkit. _The kit had fallen ill last night. Dovewing would be crushed. Jayfeather stared and fell limp. "Jayfeather!" Leafpool screeched and turned towards her son. Leafpool closed her and dragged him to an open nest. She gave herbs to the medicine cat and turned to Lionblaze. "Get Cinderheart." Leafpool didn't look up and gave Purdy some moist moss. Lionblaze stared at her. "Cinderheart has kits to tend to." Leafpool looked up, anger bubbling in her eyes. "Get her!" Her anger surprised him, and Lionblaze turned tail and ran out of the medicine den. _Is this the end for Thunderclan?_

Lionblaze entered the nursery and at once was trampled by his five dear kits. Polarkit stared up at him. "Is Starclan angry that I jumped on top of Brookit?"

_" _No, silly," Vixenkit, the dark red she-cat smirled, "It's just Starclan jumping up down." Vixenkit smiled,"Right daddy?"

"Um sure." Lionblaze answered. He told Cinderheart the news. SHe stood up shook her gray pelt about and told her kits to behave, "I'll be back soon my sweets." "I'll watch them," LIonblaze smiled down at his kits. Cinderheart twined her tail with his and left. _So what now? _lionblaze stared down at his kits. There's Mintkit, the light gray tabby she-cat with one ginger ear. And Owlkit, the dark brown tom with a black tail. And Vixenkit the dark red she-cat. There's also Polarkit, the white tom with three gray paws and the other one brown. And last but not least, Brookkit the small ginger she-cat with a brown tail and a brown ear. Lionblaze smiled at Brookkit, his favorite. Brookkit blinked at him and squeaked. The rest of the litter tumbled aroung with each other but Brookkit remained still, staring at her father. A wail broke threw the camp. "BUMBLESTRIPE!"

**Hey guys! im sorry for the short chapter... have school. but im willing for you to tell me what happens next! anyone? say in ur review...**


End file.
